A New World
by Jocknerd23
Summary: Life at Hogwarts was always interesting since Harry arrived but things tend to get even more complicated when Magical Girls are thrown into the mix. Investigating into the strange and new magical community, lets hope Nanoha will leave Hogwarts standing.


**See! I kept my promise. To all those who read my story before it was taken down and didn't see my note I just want to fill you in before you start reading and freak out. I just got an amazing Beta who helped me sort out the kinks in my story and instead of trying to work it out with my original draft and possibly ruining it I decided to start over. There aren't too many changes but there are obvious ones as well so please bear with me.**

**To those who never read the previous.. This doesn't really matter so go read the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy the new and improved chapter and like always your input is always valued.**

**Disclaimer- the following characters are not my creations, instead they belong to successful probably very rich people instead, see not me at all. However the silly jokes and storyline is mine.**

**This is a MGLN crossover with Harry potter, beware some NanoFate loving and possibly other forms of Yuri love tossed in.**

**Devices.**

_Thoughts/telepathy_

The sky rumbled as thunder clapped in the darkened clouds, shrouding the area in a dreary aura as the open sky reflected an inky darkness. In the darkness of a ruined building, a shadowy figure snapped shut a communicator, and turned its face upwards towards the sky. A sigh emerged, as the figure shook its head.

"Well, it seems that my masters are getting impatient and looking for some results. Well, I'm sure I can arrange a fitting demonstration..."

The figure gave a short burst of laugher, before turning away and walking through the wall of the building, fading into the darkness.

It wouldn't do to keep his commanders waiting now, would it?

Chapter One - Welcome to Hogwarts

Lindy was thinking over just how much of her career had been affected by a supposedly backwater, common blue planet in the middle of nowhere. First the Precia Incident, then the Book of the Night Sky and _now..._ She had been inclined to request that the TSAB start formally administering Non-Administrated World 97 after all the incidents that had occurred on it. And this mission might be the first stepping-stone to reaching that goal...

If the two more-experienced-than-they-should-be girls managed to pull off one of the more challenging and potentially dangerous missions she had ever seen, of course.

She heard the door slide open behind her and, turning, she saw the very children she had been thinking about enter the bridge. Both girls seemed a bit shocked at how tired the captain of the Asura was looking. They managed to cover up their surprise in a moment before quickly making their way over to where the captain was sitting.

"Thank you for arriving at such short notice. I would normally have allowed you to be briefed before you arrived here, but due to the nature of this mission, everything is strictly confidential."

Nanoha and Fate who sat down next to each other at the briefing table were met with a hologram before them as Lindy activated the display. A familiar planet appeared, before zooming in on a small island. Not, as both Nanoha and Fate had expected, Japan, but instead an island on the other side of the world: England. Lindy kept talking as the hologram changed.

"A few days ago, a routine scan of the planet picked up some...unusual magic readings from two small areas of England - similar to magic, but not quite on the same frequency. It turned out that someone had accidentally messed around with the settings of the scanner, but the result was that the scanner picked up another magical frequency from here."

London lit up in a bright red on the map.

"And here."

An out of the way part of Scotland began shining.

"We investigated, finding nothing on our usual scan, but once we turned back to the strange frequency and ran a global scan, _all__this_ turned up."

The globe began to zoom out, as red pinpricks began to shine all over the Earth.

Nanoha and Fate were both flicking their gazes between the hologram and the brief that the Captain had placed before them during the display. It didn't make sense. Fate asked the obvious question-

"Did the team you sent down find anything?"

Lindy's face didn't quite grimace, but it was close. Having been this blind for so many years...

"Oh yes. Apparently your world has a thriving magic culture of it's own. Each of these-" she gestured to the red-spotted globe "-is at least a collection of 20 adult mages using a style of magic completely distinct from anything the TSAB has encountered."

Nanoha's mouth dropped open, and Fate went rigid in her chair.

'_All those magic-users...'_

"We're looking at an incident again, aren't we? Not Lost Logia, but something that could be as big."

Lindy gave Fate a tired smile, and nodded.

"If even a fraction of these wizards were A rank or higher and hostile, this could turn into a planetary war. And if they have anything that is the equivalent of Lost Logia..." Lindy closed her eyes, mouth dry. "Things could turn bad. Very bad."

This time it was Nanoha who spoke up. This was her planet after all, and anything that could potentially cause a war was something to be stopped at all costs.

"What can we do, Captain?"

And suddenly Lindy was all business. "Command has ordered that you two are to infiltrate into this magical society here" the light in Scotland lit up blue "and _without_ revealing the existence of the TSAB, observe this magical society and it's magic. From what was observed, it seems compatible with ours so you should be able to cast its spells. You are to observe if they are likely to be hostile, or pose a threat to the TSAB. We've chosen this place to infiltrate as it seems to be a magical school of some sort, as the scans picked up the magic from over a hundred children."

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. This had the potential to go spectacularly wrong, but no one else could do it. Adult mages wouldn't be able to infiltrate a school, and no other mages had come from Earth besides Hayate, and she was in no position to partake in any missions that required magical subtlety.

They didn't nod to each other, or make any sign visible to Lindy, but both Nanoha and Fate turned back to her at exactly the same time and nodded once. Lindy let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, and began to brief the two girls in detail on just what was known about the situation, and the strangely named magical school of Hogwarts.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Did you hear Harry? There's gonna be a whole bunch of foreigners here at Hogwarts! Something about a tournament I heard from Fred and George," The Weasley boy muttered to his dark haired best friend that was seated next to him and was furiously scrawling notes onto his parchment before professor Snape erased the information, most likely needed for a test later, but even with his rapid pace he still missed some things. Blowing a lock of raven hair out his face in frustration Harry mentally noted to ask Hermione for her notes after class before replying to Ron, "A tournament? Guess not much can go wrong this year then if a tournament gonna keep everyone busy right?" The two grinned at each other, not even for a second believing that their trio could stay out of trouble, even if they tried. It wasn't their fault that they attracted danger and perilous adventures.

Hermione met the two boys on the journey to divination, all not particularly looking forward to the lesson, in Harry's case he didn't exactly like having his death being foretold repeatedly and as for Hermione it was just a conflicting situation with professor Trelawney on the matter of the subject requiring more than book knowledge. Ron… he just didn't like work, period.

"I swear that woman is bonkers! I find it hard to believe that she could predict anything, let alone anyones deaths," Hermione scoffed, a deep scowl showing a disregard for the woman who hid behind big, thick lenses and was currently standing over an awkward Harry while telling him he must face dangers and even death itself. To the embarrassment of the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, she was proven wrong that year; Miss Trelawney spoke some truth that day.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Nanoha and Fate stood in front of the wall, staring at the old bricks with determined gazes, willing the barrier to break under their steady glares. **Sir,****presence ****of ****magical ****barrier ****confirmed,** Bardiche spoke out in his normal monotonous deep voice, a strange contrast to Fate's soft one, "Thank you."

"Ne Fate-chan? When is the man we suppose to meet due to arrive?" Nanoha asked distantly, "Now, why do you ask?" the blonde answered, turning to stare at her best friend curiously but her gaze wasn't returned as azure eyes were directed in amazement at a lumbering man, shaggy in appearance with an unruly beard that reached his expanding belly, and both had to crane their necks to look at the towering male.

" 'Ey! I finally found you two, searching around I've been, didn't think finding two foreigners would be that hard!" The half-giant laughed deafeningly, his large paw stretched out to meet the two hesitant mages. "I'm Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds, gamekeeper of Hogwarts, pleasure to meet you both." Always open to making new friends Nanoha recovered first and took the half-giant's hand, "Takamichi, Nanoha sir" unleashing her bright smile on the male before moving to the side to allow Fate to introduce herself. "Fate T. Harlaown, sir" Hagrid scratched his head at the formal greeting, " No need for this formal business I assure ya, just call me Hagrid," he chuckled gruffly, " Dumbledore didn't mention I had my own little army. Sir, huh? Anyway leave your luggage here; it'll be delivered to the castle later. Right now we just need to shop for your school supplies, set up your vault and then we off to Hogwarts." After placing their luggage in a safe area the girls faced the wall along with Hagrid, mentally asking their devices to record the method of breaking through the barrier, hoping the people back home could use the information. A wise choice indeed they decided as their eyes widened to look upon the rising wall, which after a few taps, rose to reveal a whole new world behind it.

Wizards and witches strolled through Diagon alley, their robes and hats seemingly not out of place in the area. Nanoha twirled, taking in all the new sights, the different shops and children fawning over the newest broomstick. Even Fate was caught up in the surreal world, where magic was practiced freely, magic users coming and going in poofs and mothers levitating groceries while shushing naughty children. "Seeing ya'll faces it's safe to assume you new to all this huh?" Hagrid's voice boomed cheerfully, "It takes some getting use to, but soon it'll become a way of life, as natural as breathing."

Raising Heart and Bardiche remained on constant surveillance, recording every last detail for the team aboard the Asura. So far, the magic displayed had been very low-level, but then again why would anyone use high-level magic for what appeared to be the equivalent of a shopping trip?

"All that's left is getting you two yer wands!" Hagrid patted the two girls backs, a bit too powerfully, seeing how they stumbled into the shop. "A wand you say?" an old man appeared behind the many shelves in his store, his white hair sticking out wildly as he peered closely at the two mages, "Well lets see what I can do for you two, shall we?"

The man scurried into the dark recess of his storeroom before reappearing with dozens of long boxes, each holding a carefully crafted wand. Measuring Fate's arm Mr. Ollivander hummed quietly to himself now and again, scavenging through the many boxes before eliciting an excited yelp once having found what he was looking for. "Ebony wood with a phoenix feather core, very unusual but the right combination I feel for you, 11 inches." Thrusting the wand into the curious blonde's hold Mr. Ollivander ushered the burgundy-eyed girl to give the wand a try. Checking with Bardiche that the channel from him to the wand was clear, Fate wordlessly flicked her wrist, observing the threads of lightning that shot itself out the wand, weave themselves in the air before dispersing in soft scattered glow. " Yes, indeed, Perfect," white hair vanished only to quickly appear next to Nanoha, measuring the length of her arm wordlessly.

"Rosewood holding a phoenix feather core and length 9 and a half inches," the bubbly girl didn't wait to be told to test her wand, grinning she unconsciously poured magic into the wand. **My ****master,****you ****are ****charging ****the ****wand ****with ****too ****much-** but Raising Heart's warning was cut off by a beam of solid pink, magic which flew upwards, slamming into the roof above them before dispersing, leaving a massive burn mark. "Nyahaha…" Nanoha laughed sheepishly, turning to face her friend who had her hand over her face to cover the embarrassment she felt.

_Nanoha, why does everything you do eventually turn to energy beams?_

_Sorry Fate-chan…_

Ollivander, in his many years of selling wands, never quite came across a display like the one the young azure-eyed girl pulled. Squinting his eyes the man stared at his damaged shop roof, shrugging the white haired man brushed it off; he had wanted to renovate the place anyway. "Lets get those wands paid for. I'm sure you don't want to miss the Hogwarts feast."

Fate and Nanoha followed Hagrid through Diagon alley, allowing themselves to trail behind to talk softly to each other, going over the details of their debriefing before reaching their destination.

_/flashback/_

'_It's been decided that both of you will infiltrate the society and gauge it's potential threat level. Digging deeper into the situation we've found a school called Hogwarts, which trains 'wizards' and 'witches' from the ages of around 11 to 17. We managed to get you places in the school by disguising you as Japanese transfer students who, while in Japan, did not learn about magic at all. The school's headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore, mailed your new 'home' with a letter explaining magic and asking you to attend Hogwarts. Obviously, you've accepted. You'll be staring late though, and Hogwarts doesn't have the capacity to start students that far behind. In other words, you're going to have to work hard to catch up." Lindy looked at her daughter and Nanoha - who could be considered her other daughter- sitting stiffly in their seats. It was a professional and dangerous situation after all, where jokes were now put a side and work mode had taken over._

"_Objective?" Fate crossed her legs neatly one over the other, "Attend the school, learning whatever you can about their magic. While there, gauge the society and whether or not it would likely be hostile. If not, surreptitiously try and make a good impression. If your cover is blown in a hostile manner or if you come into contact with the enemy, do not enter battle alone. We don't know what to expect."_

"_Our limiters?" It was Nanoha who asked this, "Due to the nature of the mission, I am sorry to say that, while you will not be limited magic-wise, Bardiche and Raising Heart will have to be restricted to scan and sealing modes only. We can't risk them accidentally discovering our style of magic. Of course, with the situation being what it is, each device will be able to operate for 10 minutes without any mode restrictions. To renew this after use, you will need to return 'home' and have it relocked there. If you use your device a second time without the restriction having been renewed, or use it over the time limit, the lock will have permanently been broken. This is something to be avoided: we have no way of knowing just how these people will react to your magic, or if they could tell your Devices for what they are." The brunette searched the other room's accompaniments carefully, "Anything else?"_

"_Will there be any Lost Logia?"_

"_There might be. We aren't sure, but if you come across anything resembling Lost Logia, use the seal function we've left available on your device to seal it. On that note I'll quickly run through how you must act once you have reached your destination. Blend in with the students; the analysis indicates that you can channel your linker cores through a 'wand'. We aren't sure of how efficiently wands will channel magic, but our tech people warn that there is a likelihood that wands will not be able to handle as much as your devices would, so bear that in mind. You should avoid using Barrier Jackets in school, and only put them on for combat. Their magic is similar to ours so you should be able to cast their spells." Satisfied that there were no further questions or details to run over Lindy considered the debriefing over and slumped into her seat, looking at her daughter and her best friend, "and Nanoha, please avoid 'befriending' anyone while you are there. There have been rumor floating around the ship that..." Laughter filled the room as Nanoha pouted at her Captain's gentle teasing. _

_/Flashback End/_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

The Food hall was bustling with excitement as all the houses alike discussed the news of having two foreign schools entering their school for a year and what mystery and dangers the tournament will hold this year round. "I can't wait, There a rumor that Victor Krum is gonna be here!" Hermione and Harry flinched away from the red haired boy who was turning purple from his act of shoveling food down his throat and speaking, "Really Ron, have some manners, no one wants to see the food you shovel in your mouth go down," the bushy haired girl scowled, pulling her plate away from any projectiles that may exit her friend's mouth. "Yeah mate, don't want you choking before you even get to see him do ya?" Harry, ever the peacemaker, offered. Ron noticeably slowed down, mumbling a sorry before attacking the food in a little more restraint.

A man with long grey hair and a beard that matched calmly walked to the podium in front of the hall. A shivering blue robe trailing behind him, wise eyes twinkled in mischief behind half-moon glasses as he scanned his hall for the two girls that were suppose to transfer in today. Feeling amusement in exchange for worry Dumbledore briefly wondered what the two girls got themselves into. Luckily, they had decided to transfer and could now learn how to make use of their magic. Snapping out his musing the headmaster of Hogwarts spoke, "Welcome past students and new faces," he smiled to himself, "to Hogwarts! My thanks to the sorting hat for its riveting song like usual and I am glad you all have returned back safely, there has been a change on the staff. Mr. Lupin has stepped down as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and Mr. Moody shall be taking his place." Snape's already dark expression turned to an expression of pure loathing, denied the position he wanted yet again. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you all that this year will be a little different as the Triwizard Tournament will be held here at Hogwarts. This will be replacing Quidditch I'm afraid," Dumbledore waited a few moments before silencing the uproar from the students, " I will go further into details once the two schools have arrived so without any further delay, please continue your-" the announcement interrupted by loud wet footsteps and voices.

"Nanoha, This is why I told you we shouldn't stray from Hagrid, this castle is a maze."

"Nyahaha… but I wanted to see if the monsters in the lake was true."

"Well we did, which got us wet and lost mind you"

"Mou Fate-chan…"

"… Don't pout, I'm not angry, look there's a giant door maybe we can find someone to give us directions."

Fate pushed the doors open and revealed the students of Hogwarts, who were intently staring at the two wet girls, Dumbledore a stare of amusement really as he chuckled in his head at how they proved his assumption of them being mischievous right. "Well, the two of the new faces I was referring to has arrived, please girls, make your way forward." Nanoha gave Fate a sheepish smile as she clung to the taller girl's arm as they made their way down to meet the headmaster.

_They're staring…_

_We __are __wet __and __new, __don__'__t __look __into __it __too __much,_ Fate reassured her friend with a soft smile, taking the girl's hand gently and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Harlaown. T Fate," Fate walked to meet the smiling man, sitting obediently on the stool provided, trying not to wince as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_You've been through a lot I see, bravery and courage and deep loyalty… fine qualities of a Gryffindor but you also have a strong self-preservation and indeed cunning, I've made my choice._

SLYTHERIN! The hat roared, the proclamation received eagerly by the Slytherin house as the emerald occupants stomped and cheered as a wary Fate made her way to the table grudgingly, long sun-kissed tresses swaying in her wake.

"Oh bloody hell, I thought she was gonna be Gryffindor for sure, not another Malfoy." Ron mumbled to his friends, disappointed that the attractive blonde was going to the dark side.

"Takamichi, Nanoha," whispers followed the auburn haired girl as she moved, students wondering about the strange names and if it there would be another slytherin, Nanoha winked at her friend before bounding to hear her fate, placing the hat on her self. _Interesting__… __you __are __much __like __your __friend, __strong-willed __and __courageous __but __more __on __the __reckless __side._The Ace of Aces nyahahad in her mind, not protesting to his accusation, _It __shall __be __an __interesting __year __with __you __two __indeed._

GRYFFINDOR! A roar yet again bellowed throughout the hall, this time the red and gold house cheering, Nanoha grinned at her house before glancing at her friend who was sitting stiffly at the green house, looking awkward among the sneering inhabitants. The girl frowned at Fate's uncomfortable expression, instead of following the blonde's example of walking to her house; Nanoha took long strides to the Slytherin house and squeezed into a spot next to Fate and a bleach haired sneering male. "Miss me"?" Nanoha smirked, looping her arm into Fate's, the axe-wielder gave her best friend a grateful smile," Yes, those three minutes were lasting a life-time." Not taking being ignored likely Malfoy cut in, " What are you doing here Gryffindor? Mudbloods aren't welcomed here," his face distorted in an arrogant smirk. Nanoha had her mouth open in protest but Fate cut in calmly, her voice low and cold, " Please refrain from talking to my friend like that, we don't want any trouble."

"I think they made a mistake with putting you in this house, with those eyes, you just shout muggle defect. This house is for pure bloods." Malfoy laughed cruelly, his small-brained lackeys joining in. Nanoha could feel Fate tense, the defect comment hitting home, not wanting to start a fight so soon into the mission she gingerly tugged her friend out the seat and pulled her away from the Slytherins but not without a final comment," Pure blood? Is that some kind of disease that makes you act like a jerk? If that's so, than we thank you for the warning, we'll leave now so we won't get affected," and with a bright smile strolled away from the red faced boy, who's face was burning from the outbursts of laughter from the other houses who overheard the exchange.

"How could that hat try put you in a house, with that!" the angry auburn haired girl growled, sitting down at the Gryffindor table forcibly, ignoring the stares Harry and company were giving her for standing against Malfoy on her first day. Fate chuckled at her pouting friend, "I guess I'm not reckless enough to be a Gryffindor like you," burgundy eyes twinkling as she teased the girl next to her. "Well no matter, you can sleep by me! No way am I leaving you to those idiots," her huff closing the argument.

"Er hey," Harry greeted, seeing that the newest members to the table had finished their debate. The two mages felt their cheeks tinge with red, they forgot they weren't alone. "Sorry about that, guess I was too in the moment. My name is Takamichi, Nanoha. Nice to meet you all," Nanoha nyahahad while rubbing her head. Fate smiled at the group, recognizing them from the briefing and gathering from their relaxed atmosphere, that they were friendly, "Fate T. Harlaown." Not one to be rude Hermione answered first, "It's quite okay, we have our fair share of run-ins with Draco, never something to be enjoyed. Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger and this slobbering mess is Ronald Weasley." Ron stopped staring at Fate to rebuke the bushy haired brunette with a steady blush, "Hey!" The two Aces joined Harry in laughing at his friends banter, the emerald-eyed boy clearing his throat with a grin a little later to join the greetings, "and I'm Harry Potter, welcome to Hogwarts."

After light chatting and eating as well as a surprise visit from Fred and George, who's exact words were, we-wanted-to-meet-the-hot-transfer-students, the group got ready to leave the hall but Fate and Nanoha were held back by professor McGonagall who wanted to see them as well as lead them to Dumbledore. The pair was led through the castle, watching the moving paintings and mentally mapping the exits and corridors, the shadows from the torches flickering across the walls. Dumbledore's chamber was impressive but slightly dangerous they decided, Nanoha falling prey to Dumbledore's weird taste in sweets." Have a seat please Minevra, girls," the headmaster gestured grandly at the cushioned chairs before sitting himself behind his desk. " So I hear that you would like Miss Harlaown to room with you Miss Takamichi?" grey eyes twinkling as he watched the strange new students squirm in front of him. Straightening, azure eyes looked back defiantly, "Yes sir, I don't want Fate-chan to be in the Slytherin dormitory alone," Nanoha hesitated in her explanation. Dumbledore looked to the head of Gryffindor, it was her decision in the end to allow or not the presence of a slytherin in the Gryffindor tower. It was a lot to ask after all, giving a slytherin access could put strain on the order of the houses, almost stating that members of other houses were allowed in each other's chambers. But, it could be a step forward in mending the broken ties between houses, specially the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, sworn enemies and rivals. Professor McGonagall was silent for a while but broke the seemingly vow of silence in a strict tone, " I will permit Fate access into the Gryffindor tower, I'll have an extra bed-"

"It's okay, we share a bed, there's no need," Nanoha grinned obliviously and clung to the blushing blonde's arm, who was using her free arm used to hide her face in horror. Professor McGonagall blinked, "You share a bed…?" Azure eyes stared in confusion at the strange behavior," Yes, at home we always-"

"Nanoha!" Fate squeaked, covering her best friend's mouth, hurrying in order to clear the situation, "We had to share and it became a habit, we're good friends." Her normally calm and soft voice hitching an octave higher, the girl's eyes widened once she realized what it sounded like, a blush starting to work its way onto her own face.

_Nyahaha, they thought we were doing the nasty ne Fate?_

_Not another word. This is your entire fault, yet again._

Coughing to regain the three women's attention Dumbledore continued, "Well with that decided you two may go to bed, I'll have one of the paintings escort you and provide the password. Your robes and luggage will be waiting for you in your room, Fate yours will be coming a little later seeing as your room is in a different location," a playful smile directed at the blushing pair," I hope you have a good night's rest. You are free to leave." The mages bowed politely before exiting the chamber, neither talking. Once the two were gone Professor McGonagall rubbed the bridge of her nose tenderly, " Albus I'm too old for another golden trio," one of her eyes glaring at her dear old friend. The man carried on stroking his beard with an amuse expression even as he was being treated with one of Minevra's famous glares. He gave a chuckle that indicated he knew more than she did, but didn't want to tell.

That didn't appease Minevra McGonagall at the least.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Well this is where I leave you, enjoy the rest of your evening," the knight bowed before riding back to his painting on his black stallion. Nanoha waved her new friend off while Fate examined a large painting that was meant to be their door to the dorm; it was a large portrait of a medieval styled woman who was quite… well large. Leaning in closer to get a better look Fate failed to stop herself from stumbling when a shrill voice yelled, successfully putting her off balance, "Serves you right I say, looking at a woman like that, I am not some picture to stare at!" The painting came alive, puffing her chest out in annoyance, beady eyes glaring at the blonde who was gathering herself from the floor. Once side by side the two sweatdropped in unison at the irony, a painting that didn't like to be stared at. Fate bowed, "Sorry, I was just curious about you, I haven't come across something quite like yourself," the blonde worded carefully. It seemed her efforts weren't in vain as the Fat Lady suddenly became flustered and fanned herself while giggling, "Oh well if that was the case all is forgiven," winking at the blushing axe-wielder, "You are quite the portrait yourself." Nanoha felt a strange feeling build up in the pit of her stomach, a gnawing tension that was very unpleasant, almost as unpleasant as the Fat Lady's voice. Driven by an unseen force Nanoha interjected into the conversation with a fake smile and a firm grip on her best friend's arm, making sure to lean against the taller girl. "Hello, I'm Takamichi, Nanoha. Fate-chan's best friend." Fate could have sworn that the atmosphere suddenly thickened with some kind of tension as the two women glared at the other, neither backing off from some unheard challenge. " What is the password dear?" the medieval woman asked, breaking the glaring match first to give the blonde a sweet smile, Fate opened her to give the password but Nanoha cut in roughly,"Patronum."

Frowning The Fat Lady grudgingly swung her portrait open, allowing entrance to the Gryffindor common room, her voice following the two as they made their way into the warm room, "We shall talk later Fate-chan!"

"Why you! -" Nanoha spun around, ready to deliver a furious rant on how she could only call Fate, Fate-chan but with a haughty laugh the portrait was swung shut firmly. The auburn haired girl pouted at her loss, secretly plotting vengeance in her mind as she dragged her counterpart by the hand. The blonde surrendered to her stubborn friend and allowed her body to be dragged, chuckling softly at her friend's jealous antics, _I __wonder __if __she __was __jealous __at __the __woman __for __using __her __affectionate __name __or __because __of __the __flirts_… Fate pondered in her mind wishfully. _No,__Nanoha__doesn__'__t__feel__the__same__way__I__feel__about__her_, Fate gazed at the girl who was still sulking and pulling her along with sad burgundy eyes and a broken smile. _Nether __the __less, __I__'__m __happy __I __have __her __in __my __life._

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Hermione was having a serious debate in her mind, breakfast was going to end soon and Fate and Nanoha were still asleep, she could wake them up and apologize for it or just go to breakfast herself. Now the first option was obvious but their current position, the intelligent girl could feel her cheeks warming, was making her wary of approaching them. Nanoha was curled against Fate's side, her hand fisting the blonde's shirt and her legs tangled with Fate's. The other slumbering girl was pretty much the same, curled into her friend with an arm thrown over the auburn haired girl's waist and head burrowed into the crook of Nanoha's neck, the blanket thrown off the pair messily.

_I__'__m __a __Gryffindor! __I __shan__'__t __be __embarrassed __of __something __as __silly __as __two __close __friends_, Hermione screamed to herself in her mind, working up the courage to wake the peacefully sleeping girls, trekking towards the bed quietly. Once in poking distance, whiskey eyes scanned the serene faces before timidly stretching out to poke Nanoha's content face. "Five more minutes Fate-chan," a mumble spoken sleepily. Fate's turn, "Arf go away, ask Nanoha," the blonde turned away from the offending finger. Hermione sighed; this was getting her nowhere, time for a different approach. Stepping away from the bed and putting a safe distance from the girls and herself Hermione started whispering a spell she learnt well, it came in handy when two boys were your best friends, a blue hue started surrounding the tip of her wand. The two mages stirred as they sensed the magic but remained asleep, pointing her wand at the bed's occupants, Hermione gave a mental sorry before blasting them with an icy spray of water.

"WHHHAAAAAA -!"

Every head in the hall turned upwards to face the shrill screams, looks of confusion present on every student and professor's faces alike. Ron and Harry only shook their heads in sympathy, knowing full well that Fate and Nanoha were on the receiving end of one of Hermione's wake up calls. "The poor girls," Harry nodded solemnly in agreement. Minevra looked at Dumbledore who was calmly caressing his beard, a wicked glint in his eyes, " An interesting year indeed," he murmured to himself, drawing strange looks from his staff and a tired shake of the head from Professor McGonagall.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Hermione winced as she watched the two girls wring their hair out and grumble, " I really am sorry. I tried waking you up with other methods, this was a last resort." Nanoha who was pouting smiled at the guilt-stricken girl," It's okay, I guess the jet lag knocked us out longer than we thought, ne Fate-chan?" The blonde girl hummed her agreement as she dug through her chest, looking for her robes, "Thank you for waking us up, others would of gave up I'm sure," straightening up once finding her robe Fate smiled at the brunette. Hermione gave a nervous smile in return to her new friends before apologizing again and hurrying out so they could change. _For __a __Slytherin __Fate __sure __is __nice, __no __wonder __Professor __McGonagall __gave __her __permission __to __stay __in __the __Gryffindor __tower,_the bright witch thought as she made her way to breakfast, _as a __matter __of__f act.__Both __of __them __are __really __friendly, __I__'__m __glad __I __could __make __two __new __friends __this __year. _With an added spring to her step Hermione walked to the hall with a smile.

Fate struggled on the walk to breakfast, her battle with the silk emerald and silver tie was ending in her absolute defeat, it refused to sit straight like Nanoha's Gryffindor one. Nanoha who was watching her best friend's war with the fabric decided to step in before the blonde got too frustrated, tugging her black robe with the Slytherin emblem on it, the auburn haired girl forced the taller girl to stop. Wordlessly she stole the tie from Fate's hands and fixed the tie until it was presented properly, unaware of the small distance between herself and the blonde. Fate stared at her secret love's face, the way her tongue would poke out cutely as she concentrated on the task at hand, a chuckle escaping her lips which caused the shorter girl to look up, head tilted in question. "You're cute when you concentrating," it was so simple but caused both girls to turn away blushing. An awkward silence gathering around the friends as Nanoha continued her task, "There all done," Nanoha spoke softly, patting the tie with satisfaction, peeking shyly at Fate with a smile. "Thank you," they smiled bashfully at each other before breaking apart awkwardly, azure eyes looking away as their owner risked holding the burgundy's owner's hand.

It was a comfortable walk the rest of the way, no words needed, just a still and warm silence surrounding the pair as they strolled to breakfast hand-in-hand, even if Nanoha could swear the thumping of her heart could be heard. _Raising __Heart, __can __you __please __check __my __vitals? __I__'__ve __been __feeling __weird __lately; __maybe __I__'__m __coming __down __with __something. _Raising Heart scanned her master, searching for any possible sign of danger, **Negative, ****no ****potential ****threat ****found. ****Must ****I ****rescan?**_No __it__'__s __okay, __thank __you._Nanoha furrowed her eyebrows in thought, swinging Fate's arm, _I __wonder __what __it __could __be __that__'__s __making __me __feel __weird__…_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

A slender finger traced the foreign words carefully, memorizing the information for future use, the knowledge allowing Nanoha to reach her correct destinations throughout the day. The digit was currently resting on Transfiguration, thankfully one of the lessons Fate shared with her. The pair trailed behind Harry and his friends as they made the long journey from potions to transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, the best friends idly looking through A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration lent to them by Hermione from her first year.

"It's quite interesting what a range of applications their magic has, isn't it Fate-chan? Their magic seems to be ingrained in every aspect of their life. I mean if they want something they just turn something else into it!"

"Its odd, I'll give it that."

"You're still thinking about the laws?" Nanoha threw an amused smile to her friend who was currently sporting a small pout, not pleased at being called out on it.

"It just doesn't make sense Nanoha! You shouldn't just be able to create or destroy mass and energy like the books says. I understand magic in itself is a rare thing and impossible but at least ours obeys certain universal rules."

"Maybe it will make more sense during the lesson?" the auburn haired girl suggested, speeding up her pace to catch up with their new friends as the classroom came into view. "We might learn something valuable."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Professor McGonagall was in full swing for her lecture today, running over the fundamentals for the newest spell with a noticeable fervor, the students assumed she must of had a pretty good break that helped her forget how frustrating they could get, a fact that was brought back up by our two favourite magical girls.

"As you know," McGonagall paused to glance around the classroom, her lips pressing into a thin line as her eyes pass over Ron who was already staring out the window, and Draco who was talking with his group at the back, " or should know, transfiguration is the art of changing the form or appearance of an object. I have been teaching you all about what it takes in order to strengthen your skills, the need for concentration, precise wand movements and the correct pronunciations of incantations, all these important in order to have your desired effect." As an act of demonstration the strict professor raised her wand and performed a simple transfiguration spell, turning one of the hedgehogs she gathered for practice into a pincushion.

" There are many levels to transfiguration. From turning an inanimate object into something new, to an animal, " her arm gesturing to the pincushion, " or even the change of appearance for wizards and witches." Fate and Nanoha were left to glance at each other out of confusion as the rest of the class leaned forward, obviously anticipating something they didn't. However their confusion was soon put to rest as Professor McGonagall disappeared and in her absence stood a cat. The feline stared at the excited class, the students chatting enthusiastically among themselves as where the lesson could be heading. The only students who weren't apart of the discussions were the two intrigued mages, still eyeing professor McGonagall curiously.

'Did our professor just change herself into a cat?" The young instructor whispered to Hermione, shocked at the change. The witch nodded, mumbling back her own reply, "It's her Animagus form." _I__ thought she was a witch and not a changeling... _

Once the professor had returned to her original form and the class had quieted down Nanoha shot her hand into the air, patiently waiting for the woman to call on her. Professor McGonagall raised a single eyebrow when she saw one of the new students eagerly putting up her hand, "Yes Miss Takamichi?" Her voice curious, interested in what the girl would ask, as it was her first exposure to transfiguration.

'What happened to the hedgehog, professor?"

"Well... Its a pincushion," The woman confused at the question, knowing that the girl watched the process and should have seen the change.

"I'm aware of that but I mean what has happened to the animal in general? Is it still conscious in this form or has it just," arms flailing in trying to get her point across, " been decreated." Professor McGonagall opened her mouth but her mind was blank with no traces of an answer present, no one really questioned the mechanics of her lesson before. "I just find it strange in regard to their lives professor, to have them ended so abruptly just to show students something that can be performed on inanimate objects or even the idea of changing the animals purpose to serve a new one when there are other ways to go about it."

Nanoha's question gave everyone a lot to think about, even overwhelming them in Neville's case as his normally pale face grew sickly green in color as he reflected back on his failed attempts at transfiguration with animals. Before the instructor could inquire more into the subject there was a bell to indicate the end of the lesson, effectively knocking Professor McGonagall from her stupor. "Right, the lesson is over, all of you to your next class. Remember your textbooks for tomorrow!"

Watching the sea of green and red rush out her door the woman couldn't help but keep her focus on the backs of her two newest students. She wanted to write off Nanoha's question as an innocent inquiry but something nibbled at the back of her mind, whispering doubts of how the girl's insight into the subject was rather strange. _Don__'__t __be __silly __Minevra; __she __is __just __another __Hermione, __interested __in __magic __and __how __it __works._ As the professor turned away from the door she couldn't help but think of a rebuttal to her claim, _though __even __Miss __Granger __didn__'__t __quite __question __things __at __this __degree..._

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Harry with his slightly bigger group trailed lazily across the courtyard, coming from their afternoon classes and looking forward to just relaxing in the common room before starting on their already large pile of homework.

"It's a shame Quidditch was cancelled this year, I'm sure you would of enjoyed it," Ron sparked about a conversation as they walked, " Reckon we have the best guy to show you the ropes," nudging Harry playfully who just shook his head in return. Seeing her two new friends blank looks Hermione pitched in, "Its the most popular sport in the wizardry world for reasons I don't really understand since its basically about flying at high speeds and nearly getting yourself killed by bludgers. Harry can tell you since almost getting killed is his favourite pastime," her dry tone wasn't missed by the mages who laughed softly at the deep red staining the emerald eyed youth.

"Though Hermione's view is so... wonderfully descriptive, its something you have to see really before you can build a real opinion. Its one of the things I love most about Hogwarts; in my first year it was love at first sight," a broad grin painted Harry's face as he spoke, his passion for the sport showing clearly.

"Well anything with flying sounds great to me," Nanoha chipped in, pressing her shoulder against Fate's, drawing the taller girl to look down at her friend with a soft look, knowing that indeed flying was something her best friend loved just as much as the boy who lived.

"'Brilliant! I'll just ask Fred and George if we can borrow their broomsticks and we can go down to the pitch since no one will be practicing."

"... Broomsticks?"

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Special Thanks to my Beta Hopeless Romanticist who helped me with improving the new draft and kicked my butt in order to get this out on time.**

**The new second chapter should be ready sometime this weekend!**

**JN**


End file.
